Jacinto Lowenski and 'Jose' Chavez y Chavez
by victoriablack1
Summary: and how and why they became 'enemies'. rated T for language i guess, again i just want to be safe


Chavez was sitting in the wagon next to John. Chavez had just lost all of his clan, and he was the only one left.

He had come into the town of Lincoln to take Murphy's head and Leroy Lowenski's as well. But John had picked him up off the streets, saving him from Murphy's men and the deputies.

They soon at a small ranch.

- Meanwhile -

"call me that again, chivato, I dare you!" Jacinto Lowenski yelled at the man chewing tobacco known as 'dirty Steve', thanks to Jacinto though. "damn Mexican greaser!"

Steve yelled again. Jacinto began to twirl the dagger in between his fingers. He was about to lunge at Steve but then Richard ran to in between Jacinto and Steve.

"Jacinto! Steve! Enough!" Richard yelled angrily.

-back with John and Chavez-

The wagon pulled into the ranch. Then Chavez heard someone yell. "for god sakes! Enough!"

Charley, Richard, Doc, Steve, and Jacinto all stood by each other. "Mexican…" Steve said quietly to Jacinto and tapped on his left shoulder. Jacinto looked to his left and to

Steve with angry blue eyes. "remember to sleep with one eye open, Niño." Jacinto said quietly back. "hey, John's got another 'runaway'." Charley said. "no, really?" Jacinto

Said sarcastically. "it better not be no Mexican." Steve said, purposely trying to jerk at Jacinto's nerves. "English Mexican, you son of bitch!" Jacinto growled at Steve.

"ah, then Jacinto, you two will get along just fine." John said referring to Chavez whom was still sitting in the wagon. "go on." John said to Chavez.

Chavez got out of the wagon and walked toward the boys. John gave the boys a look that said for them to introduce themselves. "Charley." Charley said, but he didn't out stretch

His hand toward Chavez for him to shake it or anything. Chavez continued on with Richard. "I'm Richard or Dick." Richard said politely. Chavez nodded. "I'm Chavez."

The Mexican Indian said. Now it was Doc's turn to introduce himself to Chavez. "I'm Josiah Scurlock, or Doc." he said. "it's nice to meet you." he out stretched his hand

Toward Chavez. Chavez didn't accept the polite gesture. Chavez looked at Steve. Steve was only giving him a cynical look. So, Chavez skipped him and went straight to Jacinto.

"well, look at that. Another Mexican." Jacinto said. "Mexican Indian you son of bitch." Chavez said. "English Mexican you bastard." Jacinto said back. "but either way, I'm not

Going to be 'dirty Steve's' main target anymore." he said smirking slightly to himself. Chavez glared at him. "hey, don't look at me like that. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Jacinto said. "well, anyway Chavez, I'm Jacinto Lowenski." he said politely. Chavez glared even more at the English Mexican.

John sighed. "what?" Jacinto asked John. John didn't answer so that meant he'd tell him later.

- later that evening -

"alright so what is with Chavez person?" Jacinto asked John after dinner when everybody else had gone to bed, including Chavez.

"Chavez's clan was killed, just today, by Murphy and his men, and even the army. Or in other words Murphy and his men and including your father helped kill Chavez's clan."

John said, his hands together and his fingers intertwined with each other, not looking at Jacinto. Jacinto got a look of anger and disgust on his face.

"so he's holding me accountable and blaming me for my father's actions, eh?" Jacinto asked. He sounded calm. "it seems so." John answered. "well, son of bitch." Jacinto muttered. "if he wants to be 'enemies' with me then so be it!" Jacinto said raising his

Voice.

"well, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." the pissed off English Mexican said politely. His back was facing John, Jacinto was glaring at the ground.

Jacinto walked out of John's house and to the bunk house, even where Chavez resided for the night, and then more nights to come. 'damn, this is going to be _long_ year' Jacinto

Thought feeling Chavez glaring at the back of his head……………

* * *

((a/n: well there's a little story I though up about how and why Jacinto and Chavez don't really like each other ^^, and also what happened when Chavez arrived two years before Leighana did and year after Jacinto did.))


End file.
